Approaching Darkness
by Komuso
Summary: An evil force is destroying everything in his path. Can the land be saved or will it perish as the dark forces rise? I drew the picture! ONCE UPON A MARIGOLD for all the "Critics United" out there wanting to ban me and the story! If you would've waited until I updated, you would've found out. Oh, a shoutout for Question42: I'm not an arrogant little butthurt! Be more creative!
1. Prolougue

_The children ran, the elders did, too.  
Destroying, destroying, is that all he can do?  
The eye of hatred rightfully his,  
Man has thought they were protected from such wrath.  
Rash, they are,  
Very rash.  
He will let his demons rise,  
Others will fight.  
Beware, land of peace  
For peaceful it shall no longer be. _

"Xanthe, please listen!"

"You have betrayed me once, but never again!" Xanthe responded walking quickly away.

"I have not betrayed you!" Hawke shouted running to catch up with her. "Xanthe, please!"

Xanthe spun around. "What?!"

"Don't do this. Please. It means a lot, doing what you're about to do. A lot of bad things will happen."

Xanthe stared at him coldly. "I am an elf. You are a man. We can't do this any longer. You have other girls waiting in line for you." She proceeded to walk to the gate.

"Xanthe, I'm not going to let you leave," Hawke stared.

"Do you love me so much that you would do anything?" Xanthe started, sounding touched.

"Yes!" Hawke exclaimed.

"Would you like to join me?"

He nodded. Xanthe snapped her fingers. Hawke had turned into a hawk. "You know what? I'm going to stay!" Xanthe chuckled. She put out her arm and Hawke landed.


	2. An Incident

Arizona watched the hawk fly, seemingly spying on the large cluster of children. She wasn't a child. She was a teen. She had heard the tales and rumours of the hawk. Some say that he was a man. Others say he can morph. She didn't know and probably would never know. She was a milkmaid. Empress Xanthe seemed to be the only one who could handle and feed the hawk.

Empress Xanthe now ruled the city. She was swift with punishment and had a connection with liquid and ice. Having dark blue hair and a figure made her stand out and with the hawk, made her look sinister. She was elven like the others here, very few human. Most people agreed: Xanthe was evil. She hated books unless about magic. She burned every other book, but spell books. How did she come to rule the city in the first place? Arizona wondered the same thing.

"Arizona! Come on, dear! You got to get a move on!" her mother screeched. Arizona went to hand off her milk to the Supply Chief.

He looked at the milk. "Fresh?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay." He handed her 700 qinnels. She was surprised. "Um, sir. I think this is the wrong amount. This is way to much!"

"Consider it a gift. You are going to need it." He smiled and ushered the others behind her to step forth. She was confused.

After the rule of **KING CHRISTAN** and **QUEEN MARIGOLD** some things went downhill. One of the most powerful cities turned into a rural wasteland. Xanthe fixed everything after coming into power. Some say she has magic. Dark magic. Magic that can kill people, ogres, elves, anything!

Arizona came home and looked around for her mother. "Mother?" she called. No answer. This wasn't good.

"Mother?" she called louder now searching her home. She came upon her mother on the floor surrounded in a pool of blood.  
Her mother was dead. The blood was blue which meant oxygen has gotten to it. Arizona looked around. Her pointy ears detected shuffling in the corner of the room. She turned around slowly. She gaped in horror. "You. You're dead."

"Yep. That's exactly why I'm standing here right now," he said. Then he looked at the floor. "Oh. Yeah, I didn't do this." She stared at him. "Who am I? No one of your concern, today. Tomorrow, you will need me. Well, farewell!"


	3. The Vision

**Special thanks to Lilae Windu, for supporting me during an incident which had something to do with this story! Anyways, R&R! Sorry that I haven't been updating on other stuff. I got a 2 day day ban for posting and updating stories. Thank Critics United.  
**

_Choppy, blonde hair, flowing in the wind as she destroys the only thing of importance in her life. Killing, slashing, destroying her precious- _

Xanthe woke up and was gasping. A vision. She has seen this girl before. Her royal adviser came in. "Empress Xanthe, it would be most wise if you would come outside."

Xanthe turned. "And why is that?"

"A murder has been committed in this city. The people must know that you are safe."

"A murder? Do you know who did such a thing?!" Xanthe asked very alarmed.

"No, Empress. You are troubled besides the fact that Widow Rhoa has been killed."

Xanthe told him about her vision. He nodded. "We shall search for her. In the meantime, please send a messenger or sign of some sort so the people know you are safe." He bowed and left. Xanthe turned to her Hawk. She touched it. "Go. It will soon wear off, but go and inform the people of my good health."

* * *

Arizona mourning over her mother didn't realize someone was in her house until,

"Hello?" It was a human man. There wasn't a lot of those around. "You are definitely the one Xanthe was talking about in her vision. I don't have a lot of time. Xanthe turned me into a hawk. My time is limited because Xanthe turned me back. Get out of here, find the elf Kallista."

"Who are you?" Arizona asked.

"Hawke. Ironic, eh?"

"There was a man that was supposed to be dead...was there any-"

"No. I'm sorry, but I must leave. Goodbye..."

"Arizona."

"Arizona..." Hawke had been turned back. Arizona stroked the bird, then opened the window. She watched him fly away.

* * *

She jammed the last thing should would need for her trip to Kallista the Elf in her bag. She thought about Hawke. She realized how evil Xanthe really was.


	4. Poems, People, Prices

Arizona felt lonely. No one was there. She remembered a poem her father used to recite when he was still alive.

_Nobody's home,_

_All alone._

_Here to collect myself and sorrow. _

_No one to tell you _

_There's a tomorrow._

_The sound of one hand clapping by itself_

_A lost book left on the shelf. _

_Maybe,_

_Just maybe,_

_I'll know you once again. _

_Keep yourself away from harm,_

_A devil's charm,_

_And promise me _

_Light will seek you out. _

Arizona recited this over and over, until she was tearing up. She was on the Dirt Path, gnome territory. Gnomes were friendly. Gnomes were nice. Gnomes were smart. Maybe they knew where Kallista's place was.

"Excuse me, do you know where Kallista the Elf is?" Arizona asked.

"Kallista nw kl hrtyt." The gnome pointed towards a large mountain.

"Thank you, sir. Meg fo enim!" she thanked. She began her journey up the mountain. Luckily, she found that pubs and bars were twisting up the mountain. At nightfall, she began to become hungry. She stopped at the Happy Troll.

"Hello, I'd like a goblet of tauyi juice. Thanks." Arizona sat by herself at her own table. She was receiving stares from the humans and other races. Other elves were surprised. A young age for such journeying. One elf kept staring at her. She was very uneasy about this. She decided to confront him about it.

"Why are you staring at me?" she demanded.

He looked surprised. "What?"

"Why are you staring at me? It makes me uncomfortable."

"I stare at anyone I want to stare at. I was staring at the person behind you."

"There is no one behind me.

"You obviously are a loner. Most people would've checked. So what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Kallista the Elf."

He paused. "I can help you up safely...for a price."

"How much?"

"200."

"...okay. I'll give it to you when I'm safely up to Kallista's." She smiled. He frowned. "You were going to run. I know," Arizona told him. "Do you want it or not?"

"Yes," he answered bitterly. Then he smiled slightly. "Good job. Have you been a thief?"

"No. I have been an honest milkmaid!" Arizona replied.

"Just cautious, eh?"

"Sure."

"We should get going."

"Alright." They walked out of the pub and began spiraling up to the cave of Kallista.


	5. Up the Mountain

Arizona wanted to get the other elf better.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jet."

"Oh."

They continued on, saying nothing to each other at all. When nightfall came, still ascending up the mountain, Jet started to talk.

"If you feel anything on your shoulder scream," he warned. "Also, beware of the wolves."

"Wolves?" she asked alarmed.

"Yes, I already said wolves! And trolls, bears, kinks-"

"What are kinks?" Arizona inquired.

"Those are the things that can bite your head off." Jet shook his head disapprovingly. "Did you not take this to mind when you started this journey?"

"I didn't know they were here! Why are you suddenly interested into telling me all this information right now, at night?!" Arizona turned to him.

"I thought you would like to know. Plus, if I had told you then, do you think we would be at this point right now?"

"YES."

"Oh," Jet replied offhandedly.

"You should apologize!"

"I, Jet, do not apologize to ANYONE. Not even you."

Arizona mumbled something.

"What was that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! You are most definitely paranoid, hearing voices..." Arizona trailed off.

"Why are you even going to Kallista's? Wanted to say hi or something?"

"THAT, Jet, is none of your concern."

"YES, whoever-you-are, it is."

"Arizona, you dull ears!"

"Did you just say my ears were DULL?!"

"...Want the money or not?"

"..." he mumbled.

Arizona and Jet went up the mountain even further, making it very steep. Arizona tripped only twice, having Jet help her up. Arizona was tired. Jet, on the other hand, was ready to go on even further.

"Are you crazy?! I'll sleep, you take guard, happy?"

"Very." For the rest of the night Arizona slept. Along with Jet. It was an accident.


End file.
